Untouchable
by InesGranger
Summary: Edward se ha ido, y Bella está destrozada. Después de tres meses Bella no podrá más con la necesidad de oír su voz y de volver a verle, así que, en un momento de desesperación, tomará la decisión de hacer algo al respecto. TH/ExB/EmxR/JxA
1. Dolor

** Untouchable**

**Capítulo 1: Dolor**

_Me bajé del coche pensando en lo perfecta que era mi vida. Desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho novios en el instituto, la cosa no había hecho más que mejorar. Pensé en mi casa, la preciosa mansión Cullen, toda para nosotros dos desde que Esme y Carlisle se habían mudado a Nueva York. Aquella casa que a pesar de ser tan grande, nunca se sentía vacía con Edward allí. Pensé en mis dos mejores amigas, Alice, hermana mayor de Edward, felizmente casada con Jasper y en camino de ser la mejor editora de revistas de moda de la historia, y Rosalie, en trámites de matrimonio con el otro hermano de Edward, Emmett, la mejor abogada del condado, y puede que del estado. Jasper y Emmett eran mis mejores amigos. Jasper era psicólogo, y Emmett era entrenador de la liga infantil de béisbol. _

_Y luego estábamos Edward y yo, la pareja perfecta según el resto del mundo. Conectábamos como el azul y el amarillo, creando un verde perfecto. Éramos muy felices, sobre todo desde que yo me había ido a vivir con él al quedar su casa deshabitada, ya que sus dos hermanos ya se habían independizado y habían trasladado a Carlisle a un prestigioso hospital de Nueva York. Ambos estudiábamos en la Universidad de Port Angeles, cursando último año, y teníamos la vida casi resuelta. _

_Todo me había salido a la perfección. Tenía a mis amigos que eran como mi familia, a mi novio, el hombre más perfecto de la tierra, unos suegros maravillosos, unos padres fantásticos y una casa de ensueño. Y lo mejor era que era feliz. Era absolutamente feliz junto a Edward. _

_Mi vida era un sueño. La vida que siempre había deseado. _

_Saqué todo lo que llevaba en el maletero y caminé hasta el porche. _

_Abrí la puerta con el pie, ya que iba cargada de bolsas de supermercado. Esperaba que Edward, como siempre, viniera a la puerta a ayudarme a llevar la compra a la cocina y a darme un tierno beso de bienvenida. _

_Pero eso no sucedió._

_En su lugar, lo que encontré fueron las cosas de Edward empaquetadas en el suelo de la entrada. _

_Solté todo de golpe. Luego di un salto sobresaltada, y me aseguré de que no se había roto nada. Sólo había comprado pan de molde, galletas, queso y cosas por el estilo, nada de botes de vidrio. _

_Probablemente alertado por el impacto, Edward apareció en el rellano con el semblante tranquilo e inexpresivo. Me miró, carente de expresión alguna, y se inclinó para coger su equipaje._

_̶__ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? __̶__ pregunté._

_̶__ Me marcho._

_̶__ ¿Qué? ¿Por…? ¿Por qué? _

_Sentí cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos, cayendo sin permiso por mi rostro._

_Edward suspiró hastiado y volvió a dejar el bolso en el suelo. Se apoyó en la pared, cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho, y cerró los ojos, con el rostro sombrío._

_̶__ Me han ofrecido una beca en Londres. Es una beca irremplazable, una entre un millón. Y me la han dado a mí. No puedo rechazarla. Tengo que ir. _

_Suspiré, aliviada. Una beca. No era tan grave._

_̶__ ¿Y por qué no me has esperado para hacer el equipaje? ¿Ya tenemos casa en Inglaterra? __̶__ pregunté._

_Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice. _

_̶__ No te he esperado porque me voy yo sólo, Bella._

_Pude oír perfectamente cómo mi corazón se paraba y luego comenzaba a latir furiosamente, aterrado._

_Quise preguntarle por qué, pero no me salía la voz. Él pareció darse cuenta._

_̶__ Bella, no quiero que vengas conmigo._

_Sollocé. No me había dado cuenta de que mis lágrimas se habían convertido en un llanto en toda regla._

_̶__ ¿Me estás dejando? __̶__ pregunté, en un susurro ahogado._

_̶__ Sí __̶__ respondió Edward, de modo frío, glacial. _

_Fue como si me hubiera clavado una daga de hielo en el pecho, y mi mundo feliz se derrumbó en un instante. _

_̶__ ¿Por qué? __̶__ pregunté, sin pensar. En realidad prefería no saberlo, pero ya lo había preguntado._

_Edward soltó un resoplido._

_̶__ No puedo seguir así, Bella. Esta relación, nosotros, me consume demasiado. No puedo concentrarme en mi futuro. Tengo que elegir. Y he elegido mi trabajo. _

_Eso fue demasiado. Incluso se me nubló la vista. Sentí las piernas de gelatina, pero me mantuve en pie. _

_̶__ Es lo mejor para todos, Bella __̶__ continuó. __̶__ Puedes quedarte aquí. Después de todo, la casa es de los dos. También puedes quedarte el coche. _

_̶__ No quiero la casa, ni el coche. Te quiero a ti._

_̶__ Pero yo a ti no __̶__ dijo, y yo reculé unos pasos, al borde del colapso. __̶__ Lo siento __̶__ hizo una mueca. __̶__ Adiós, Bella._

_Se agachó frente a su equipaje y se colgó las dos bolsas que llevaba. Yo sentía que me faltaba el oxígeno. No podía respirar, veía borroso. _

_Edward pasó a mi lado sin inmutarse y salió de la casa. _

_No volví a verlo. _

_Sin ser consciente del todo, sentí como mi espalda colisionaba con la pared y luego resbalaba hasta el suelo. Me abracé las rodillas, sollozando violentamente. _

_Recuerdo haber pasado la noche así. Y también recuerdo a Emmett subiéndome a mi habitación, a nuestra habitación. Recuerdo que me dejó sobre la cama, y recuerdo que yo me levanté y me tumbé en el sofá de cuero. No quería que su olor se mancillara con el mío. _

_Y después… nada._

Bella se levantó llorando una vez más, como cada noche desde que Edward se había marchado. Estaba atravesada sobre el estrecho sofá, donde llevaba durmiendo tres meses. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo de dormir en una posición tan poco recomendable, pero no se atrevía a dormir en la cama, en su cama.

Se incorporó, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Llevaba tres meses sin poder dormir más de unas pocas horas seguidas, porque siempre se despertaba recordando aquel fatídico momento en el que Edward había salido de su vida de manera radical.

Se levantó del sofá y bajó los tres pisos de escaleras hasta el salón. Una vez allí, Bella hizo algo que había cogido la costumbre de hacer desde que su novio se había marchado. Se sentó frente al piano, en la banqueta, y acarició las teclas, dejando que los sollozos salieran salvajes. Aquella parte de la casa, que tanto le recordaba a él, era lo único que le quedaba del amor de su vida.

Enterró la cara en las manos, destrozada por completo. No era capaz siquiera de respirar hondo, y le dolía constantemente el pecho. Tenía unas profundas y oscuras ojeras bajo los párpados a causa de la falta de sueño, y le picaban constantemente los ojos de llorar. Le sorprendía no haberse deshidratado aún. Además había perdido cuatro kilos, ya que la simple idea de comer le daba náuseas.

Sí, su vida perfecta se había desmoronado en cuestión de segundos, y aún no había sido capaz de reconstruirla. Sus padres la llamaban constantemente, preocupados, y Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper la visitaban todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que no estaba desangrada en la bañera.

Sin embargo, ella no quería compañía. Sabía perfectamente que la única compañía que su corazón anhelaba no iba a tenerla, así que por qué molestarse. La vida había perdido todo el sentido. Comer, ver la televisión, comprar, ir a la Universidad… ¿para qué?

Bella se pasaba encerrada en la gran casa blanca las veinticuatro horas del día, sin hacer nada. Una gran capa de polvo lo cubría todo, excepto el piano, al que cada día le pasaba un trapo para mantenerlo brillante, tal y como Edward hubiera querido. De resto, era como si allí dentro no viviera nadie. Una casa abandonada.

Lo único que mantenía a Bella relativamente viva de un día para otro era la llamada.

Una llamada que realizaba cada día a las dos de la madrugada, con la esperanza de que algún día Edward contestaría al teléfono. Necesitaba oír su voz, su risa. Aunque solo fuera un segundo, aunque sólo fuera una palabra. Lo necesitaba.

Pero Edward no contestaba. Cortaba la llamada antes de descolgar, probablemente esperando a que Bella se cansara de acosarlo. Pero ella no se cansaba. Luchaba consigo misma para no llamarlo más de una vez al día. Tampoco quería pasarse y que le pudiera una orden de alejamiento. Solo quería oír su voz. Se conformaría con un simple "¿diga?". Eso era todo lo que pedía.

Sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por ella. Demasiado, quizá. Le traían comida, ropa, revistas… Rosalie hacía deliciosas tartas de queso con mermelada, y Emmett alquilaba películas de acción para verlas todos juntos en el gran salón. Pero Bella no estaba de humor para reuniones de amigos. Quería que la sedaran y la dejaran vegetal. No quería sentir dolor.

Era consciente de que sólo había una solución a su problema y que estaba fuera de su alcance. La solución era, obviamente, ir a buscarlo, pero no podía. Sus ahorros ascendían a un total de quinientos dólares, que desaparecerían tan sólo en el billete de ida. No serviría de nada, y luego no podría volver. Porque él ya no la quería, eso lo había dejado más que claro, y que ella lo persiguiera hasta Europa no iba a cambiar la situación. Sería humillarse, rebajarse hasta lo más mínimo. La gente se reiría de ella por cometer una estupidez tan grande. ¿Ir hasta Europa a por alguien a quien no le importas?

Pero claro, él no era solo alguien. Era su todo. Edward era su oxígeno. Su agua. La gente se pelea por el agua. Hay incluso guerras por el agua, y por el petróleo. ¿Es que es más importante el petróleo que el oxígeno?

No, para nada.

En un acto irreflexivo, Bella se levantó del piano y caminó hasta su ordenador. Lo encendió, y esperó pacientemente a que se cargara del todo. Abrió una ventana de Internet y buscó una página de venta de billetes de bajo coste.

Encontró un vuelo _low-cost_ por cuatrocientos dólares a Londres para el día siguiente. Adiós a todos sus ahorros.

En fin, valdría la pena, porque al menos oiría su voz.

* * *

**¡Hola! Nueva historia. Untouchable... ¿Os gusta el título? A mí me encanta... Es además una canción de Taylor Swift. Escuchadla, es preciosa.**

**En fin, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero no creo que pase de 15. Los capítulos serán en su mayoría muy cortitos... Ya veréis por qué. Y también veréis la estructura... Es muy... ¿innovadora? xD**

**Espero que os guste mucho, mucho, mucho.**

**Y gracias multiplicado por mil a Laura, que me ayudó un poquito con este Edward tan complicado... GRACIAS :)**

**PD: ¡Notición! ¿Sabéis que he leído que The Runaways se estrenará en España el 10 de Septiembre? *Gritos de alegría***


	2. Nueva

**Untouchable**

**Capítulo 2: Nueva**

_Tenía doce años la primera vez que le vi. Séptimo curso. Era mi compañero de clase de ciencias. Siempre estuvimos juntos en esa asignatura. Quizá había sido cosa del destino._

_A mi madre le acababan de descubrir un problema respiratorio, y los médicos le habían recomendado que lo mejor para su salud sería un sitio pequeño, un pueblo, en el norte, de precipitaciones abundantes y con grandes cantidades de vegetación. Google nos había dicho el resto: Forks, Washington, era el pueblo elegido por mis padres. Y allí estaba yo, nueva en la escuela, completamente perdida, sin amigos, y con un raro acento del sur por el que todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre. _

_Excepto él. Me miraba con una ternura increíble, como si hubiera decidido tomarme como su protegida. Era un poco más alto que yo, de facciones simétricas, mandíbula cuadrada y nariz recta. Tenía los ojos de un precioso color verde y el pelo, revuelto y despeinado, de un asombroso color cobrizo muy poco común. Parecía bastante simpático._

_̶__ Hola __̶__ me dijo, sonriendo de manera torcida, haciendo que me sonrojara. _

_̶__ Hola __̶__ susurré yo._

_̶__ Soy Edward Cullen. Tú debes ser la nueva._

_Puse mala cara. La nueva. Odiaba que me llamaran así. Era como un distintivo, una marca de exclusión. "Todos nosotros somos amigos, nos hemos criado juntos. Pero ella es la nueva". _

_̶__ Perdona __̶__ dijo él, disculpándose. __̶__ Pero es que no se me ocurre otra manera de llamarte._

_̶__ ¿Qué tal Bella Swan?_

_̶__ ¿Es tu nombre?_

_Lo miré con cara de debes-estar-de-broma. _

_̶__ Es tu nombre __̶__ confirmó, tendiéndome la mano para que se la estrechara. Lo hice, y un extraño aunque placentero cosquilleo recorrió mi brazo. Volví a sonrojarme. __̶__ Es un nombre muy bonito._

_̶__ El tuyo es viejo._

_̶__ Vaya, gracias __̶__ dijo, fingiendo un mosqueo._

_Yo me reí. Era un chico muy divertido. Se me hacía fácil hablar con él._

_̶__ ¿Y de dónde eres? __̶__ me preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad._

_Eso me extrañó. En aquel minúsculo pueblo, todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran Isabella, Charlie y Renée Swan. Los nuevos. _

_̶__ De Phoenix._

_̶__ Ah, eso explica el acento. _

_Volví a poner mala cara._

_̶__ Tranquila, al final terminas hablando como ellos __̶__ me dijo, como si él hubiera pasado por mi misma situación._

_̶__ ¿Tú también fuiste el nuevo? __̶__ le pregunté._

_̶__ Sí. Yo y mis hermanos. Éramos los bichos raros. _

_̶__ ¿De dónde veníais? _

_̶__ De Londres __̶__ dijo._

_̶__ ¿Es por eso que haces tan cerradas las oes? _

_̶__ Vale, al parecer aún no me he integrado del todo __̶__ bromeó. _

_̶__ Bienvenido al club. _

_Ambos nos reímos, y luego el profesor nos mandó a callar. _

_Después de esa clase teníamos que ir a la cafetería, donde yo solía sentarme completamente sola desde que había llegado. Pero aquel día, Edward me invitó amablemente a sentarme con él y sus amigos. _

_Lo seguí hasta una mesa situada en una esquina de la sala, donde un grupo de jóvenes hablaba animadamente mientras comían sus almuerzos. Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros para darme ánimos al ver que me había puesto blanca. Mi timidez me podía._

_̶__ Tranquila __̶__ me susurró._

_̶__ ¡Edward! __̶__ gritó una chica morena, con el pelo liso muy largo y unos enormes ojos azules. Era muy menudita, y una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Su voz sonaba como las campanas._

_̶__ Chicos, os presento a Bella Swan. Bella, éstos son Alice, mi hermana __̶__ señaló a la chica de pelo moreno __̶__ , Emmett, mi hermano __̶__ señaló a un chico enorme, muy corpulento, de aspecto amedrentador pero muy cariñoso, que me dedicó una cálida sonrisa __̶__ , Rosalie, su novia, y Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie. _

_Los dos últimos eran como un sueño. Ambos eran rubios, de pelo brillante, el de la chica lacio por la cintura, el del chico corto y revuelto. Los dos tenían los ojos de color turquesa y unos cuerpos de infarto. Calculé que estarían por lo menos en el instituto. _

_Edward me retiró la silla para que me sentara a su lado, y yo no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme. En cuanto mi trasero tocó el asiento, me bombardearon a preguntas._

_̶__ ¿De dónde eres? __̶__ preguntó Alice._

_̶__ De Phoenix __̶__ respondí, algo cohibida._

_̶__ Entonces eres del sur, como yo __̶__ dijo Jasper, sonriéndome._

_Identifiqué el acento al instante._

_̶__ ¿Texas? _

_̶__ Ajá __̶__ respondió Rosalie._

_̶__ ¿Tienes hermanos? __̶__ preguntó Alice._

_Yo negué con la cabeza._

_̶__ Qué pena. Estarás muy sola. _

_Me encogí de hombros. No iba a admitirlo, pero me gustaba estar sola._

_̶__ ¿En qué curso estás? __̶__ preguntó el tal Emmett._

_̶__ En séptimo._

_̶__ Está conmigo __̶__ añadió Edward. _

_̶__ Yo estoy en octavo __̶__ dijo Alice. __̶__ Pero seremos grandes amigas. Ya lo verás._

_̶__ Rose, Jazz y yo estamos en primero, en el instituto __̶__ comentó Emmett. _

_̶__ Lo imaginaba. Parecéis muy mayores __̶__ observé._

_̶__ ¡Qué va! __̶__ exclamó Rosalie, sonriéndome mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Recordé mis años de ortodoncia en Phoenix. _

_̶__ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? _

_̶__ Un par de días. _

_̶__ ¿Y qué tal?_

_̶__ Estoy un poco perdida. _

_̶__- ¡No te preocupes! __̶__ exclamó Alice, con su voz de campanillas. __̶__ ¡Edward se ocupará de eso! Y mientras tanto, organizaremos algo juntos. Veremos una peli en mi casa o algo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Me sentía algo abrumada, al haber pasado de tener cero amigos a tener cinco tan efusivos y abiertos. _

_̶__ ¿Bien? __̶__ dije, algo inseguro._

_̶__ ¡Genial! ¿Qué pelis te gustan?_

_La conversación siguió ese rumbo, y aquella tarde mi madre me llevó a casa de los Cullen, contenta de que al fin hubiera hecho amigos. _

_̶__ Son muy simpáticos todos __̶__ admití._

_̶__ Estoy tan contenta de que hayas hecho amigos en tan poco tiempo… ¡Y cinco, ni más ni menos! En Phoenix solo tenías una amiga, aquella tal Jessica, y desde que nos fuimos no has vuelto a saber de ella…_

_Me encogí de hombros. Jessica no era una amiga modelo. Ni siquiera me caía bien, pero había sido la única que había querido ser amiga de la rara Isabella Swan, siempre tan callada y pensativa. Esperaba que los Cullen no se dieran cuenta demasiado pronto de que yo no era para nada interesante o divertida. _

_Esme Cullen, la madre de mis amigos, invitó a mi madre a un café mientras nosotros veíamos la película. Mi madre aceptó encantada. Ambas me mandaron al gran salón, donde Alice había preparado una especie de campamento de cojines para poder ver la cinta tirados en el suelo, dos grandes cuencos de palomitas, uno de los cuales Emmett ya se había apropiado, y la película, Tú a Londres y Yo a California. Un clásico de comedia. _

_̶__ ¡Bella! ¡Has venido!_

_̶__ Claro._

_̶__ Bienvenida a la Tarde de Cine Cullen-Hale, y ahora supongo que también Swan __̶__ me dijo Edward, señalándome un hueco junto a él en los cojines. _

_̶__ Tarde de Cine Cullen-Hale-Swan __̶__ meditó Alice __̶__ … ¡Me gusta! Queda muy bien. _

_̶__ Deberíamos ver ya la película o Emmett acabará con todas las existencias de palomitas antes de que empiece __̶__ informó Rosalie. _

_Todos nos reímos de la cara que puso Emmett, como si lo hubieran pillado en medio de un crimen con los mofletes llenos de palomitas, y luego Alice puso la película. _

_Aquella fue la primera de muchas tardes de Cine Cullen-Hale-Swan, y también la primera vez que fui a la que sería mi casa. Nuestra casa. _

Bella se subió al Volvo de Edward. Había prometido a los cielos no subirse jamás a ese coche si él no lo conducía, pero su propio coche no llegaría a Seattle vivo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir en el Volvo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana. El vuelo salía a las siete y media, con escala en Nueva York. Tan solo llevaba una pequeña mochila con un poco de ropa de repuesto, el poco dinero que le quedaba y un cepillo de dientes. La tiró de mala manera en la parte de atrás del Volvo y se subió al asiento del piloto, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Fue imposible.

Iba con tiempo de sobra, así que se permitió parar a llorar un rato. Lloró desconsoladamente sobre el volante del coche, recordando todos los buenos momentos que ella y Edward habían pasado en aquel vehículo.

Después de un rato, por fin se calmó, y aunque las lágrimas no cesaron, los sollozos remitieron y fue capaz de conducir. Por la autopista, iba contando los segundos para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, porque si lo hacía se daría la vuelta, y no quería hacer eso.

Cuatrocientos setenta y cinco, cuatrocientos setenta y seis, cuatrocientos setenta y siete…

El aparcamiento del Sea-Tac estaba relativamente vacío, comparado con las otras veces que había estado allí. Aparcó el coche, esperando que a su vuelta la factura del parking no fuera estratosférica, ya que no quería verse obligada a pedir ayuda a sus amigos para pagar su debilidad. No. Aquello tenía que afrontarlo sola, hasta el último detalle.

Entró en el aeropuerto con el semblante muy serio. Pasaba entre la gente sin inmutarse, como un zombi. Se puso en la cola para facturar.

̶ Hola ̶ le dijo amablemente la empleada.

̶ Isabella Swan ̶ dijo Bella, entregándole a la mujer su identificación.

La mujer chequeó en el ordenador el nombre de la chica, y le entregó su pasaje, deseándole un buen vuelo, y advirtiéndole que en Londres el tiempo estaba muy malo. Bella se encogió de hombros, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero ya ni se acordaba de cómo se sonreía. Hacía tres meses que sus músculos no hacían ese movimiento.

Se sentó a esperar junto a la puerta de embarque. A esperar un milagro.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo. Me estoy poniendo las pilas. Llevo pensando en esta historia meses, y en mi cabeza ya está escrita. Solo falta pasarla a máquina. **

**Si hay alguien aquí que lea mi otra historia, Wish You Were Here, tengo una crisis de inspiración. Puede que tarde un poco en volver a centrarme en ella. Mientras tanto, leed estas historias, que son geniales:**

**-Quédate Conmigo (Hey Vampire Girl)**

**-Across The Universe (Hey Vampire Girl)**

**-All You Need Is Love (lauramariecullen)**

**-Libros Escritos Para Chicas (lauramariecullen)**

**-Intercambio (MirCel)**

**-Suddenly I See You (MirCel)**

**-Lista de Imperfecciones, por Bella Swan (lamb'stown)**

**En serio, son todas adictivas.**

**En fin, espero que os esté gustando esta historia. A mí, sí. :)**

**Ines Granger**


	3. Beso

**Untouchable**

**Capítulo 3: Beso **

_Aquel día yo tenía dieciséis años. Era un día soleado, algo bastante raro en Forks. Incluso hacía un poco de calor. Me había tirado toda la mañana tumbada en el jardín de los Cullen con Alice y Rose, intentando absorber el máximo posible de vitamina C. Tenía las mejillas algo coloradas a causa del sol, pero nada más. Era como un sol de broma. _

_Emmett y Jasper habían venido a buscar a sus respectivas novias, Rosalie y Alice, para llevarlas a una cita doble al cine. Edward y yo, convertidos desde el inicio del repentino noviazgo entre su hermana y el rubio en sujetavelas oficiales, habíamos pasado. Así que yo seguía en el jardín, completamente sola, lamentándome porque el día se acababa y con él el sol. _

_Iba a entrar en la casa cuando Edward salió a buscarme. Chocamos en el porche, y yo estuve a punto de caerme de espaldas. Por supuesto, él me sujetó, con sus fuertes brazos. _

_Edward había mejorado mucho. Había empezado a ir al gimnasio con Emmett y Jasper, y tenía un aspecto muy… sexy. Hacía tiempo que me gustaba, pero aún no me había atrevido a decírselo. Principalmente porque me daba vergüenza, y porque tenía miedo de que se riera de mí. Las únicas que lo sabían eran Alice y Rosalie, mis confidentes y mejores amigas. _

_̶__ Bella __̶__ dijo._

_̶__ Edward __̶__ sonreí._

_̶__ ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Quiero decirte algo._

_Me mordí el labio. No podía negarme a nada que él me pidiera, aunque fuera tirarme por un precipicio. _

_̶__ Claro._

_Para mi deleite, Edward me cogió de la mano. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Lo hacía a menudo. Solíamos ir de la mano por el instituto. Edward era mi mejor amigo. Siempre estábamos juntos. Existían entre nosotros muchos tipos de confianzas, que incluían ir de la mano por la calle. _

_Edward tiró de mí hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, el fue directo al aparato de música, donde puso uno de nuestros discos favoritos, y luego vino a sentarse conmigo en el centro de su gran cama con el cobertor dorado. Me fijé en que parecía turbado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna. Se miraba las manos como si fuera a descubrir allí un nuevo modelo atómico._

_̶__ ¿Te pasa algo? __̶__ le pregunté._

_̶__ Eh… no __̶__ levantó la vista y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa torcida. __̶__ Es que… quiero decirte una cosa, y no sé por dónde empezar._

_Volvió a bajar la mirada y a fruncir el ceño. Yo posé mi mano en su barbilla y alcé su rostro, mirándole a sus preciosos ojos verdes. _

_̶__ ¿Qué tal si vas al grano? __̶__ le dije. _

_Y entonces él se inclinó, salvando la distancia que separaba su rostro del mío, y juntó nuestros labios, haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo. _

_Fue un beso torpe, un claro primer beso para ambos. Ninguno se movió en varios segundos, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, asimilando la situación. Y entonces el reculó, rojo como la grana, desviando la mirada, evitando mis ojos._

_̶__ ¿Demasiado directo? __̶__ preguntó, intentando romper el repentino silencio creado por mi enorme asombro y su vergüenza. Parecía muy cohibido. Quizá pensaba que yo no había querido besarlo. Mejor sacarlo de dudas, ¿no?_

_̶__ Para nada __̶__ le aseguré, atrayendo su rostro hacia el mío con una mano. _

_Ese beso, el segundo beso, fue mucho más intenso. Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si estuvieran hechos para besarse, y después de un rato de vacilación, Edward por fin se atrevió a rozar mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso. Yo abrí la boca cediéndole el paso, y mi lengua fue directa a su boca, saboreando cada rincón, cada milímetro. Besar a Edward era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado._

_Acabamos ambos tumbados sobre la cama, él boca arriba sobre la almohada y yo sobre su pecho, boca abajo, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su mano izquierda recorría mi espalda por encima de mi ropa, acariciándome, mientras su mano derecha estaba algo ocupada entrelazada con la mía, nuestros dedos jugando juntos. _

_Era un momento perfecto, mágico. Nuestro primer beso._

Avisaron de su vuelo por los altavoces del aeropuerto y Bella de abrazarse las rodillas para embarcar. Cogió su escaso equipaje y su pasaje y se puso en la cola.

Media hora después caminaba completamente sola por el finger, rumbo al avión.

Una amable azafata le mostró su asiento, en la parte de atrás del avión. Le tocó la ventanilla. Bien, así no tendría que levantarse cuando su desconocido acompañante llegara.

Se sentó en el asiento que le habían asignado y se abrochó el cinturón. Luego subó los pies al asiento y se abrazó las rodillas, descansando la frente en éstas. Se sentía una verdadera mierda en aquellos momentos. Se había gastado todos sus ahorros en un billete de avión a Londres para acosar de una manera más física a su ex novio. Patético.

Sintió que las lágrimas se le derramaban de nuevo.

Al final resultó que no le habían asignado el asiento de al lado a nadie, así que, una vez más, se quedó sola.


	4. Amor

**Untouchable**

**Capítulo 4: Amor**

_Llovía. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la chapa de mi coche, haciendo un terrible estruendo. Los limpiaparabrisas giraban sin pausa sobre el cristal, retirando la cortina de agua que nublaba mi campo visual._

_Acababa de llegar a Forks de un improvisado viaje que mi madre había organizado para mí y para ella a Florida. Renée extrañaba el calor y la humedad en el ambiente, el sol abrasador. Sabía que no le gustaba vivir aquí, y que le fastidiaba tener que hacerlo por motivos de salud. _

_El caso es que me había rogado de rodillas que pasara cinco días con ella en una casa en la playa en Florida. Había disfrutado mucho viendo a mi madre reír bajo el sol, e incluso había cogido un poco de color, pero no compensaba el vacío que sentía por haber estado cinco días sin ver a Edward. Habíamos hablado un par de veces por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo. _

_Así que nada más llegar a mi casa me había subido a mi coche y había puesto rumbo a la mansión Cullen, donde me esperaba mi amor._

_Tomé el desvío de la carretera para entrar por el camino de tierra, ahora embarrado, que me llevaría a la gran mansión blanca. _

_Me costó llegar el doble de tiempo de lo normal, ya que el barro ralentizaba mi ya de por sí lento vehículo. _

_En cuanto divisé la casa, intenté acelerar, pero me fue imposible. Con dificultad observé como la puerta de la casa se abría y Edward salía al porche. _

_No pude resistirme. Apagué el motor y salté del asiento, sin importarme la lluvia que me caló hasta las huesos en cuestión de un instante. Sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta del vehículo, comencé a correr en dirección a mi novio, que a su vez bajó los escalones del porche y dio varios pasos en mi dirección, empapándose también. _

_Nos encontramos a medio camino, fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso que superó todos y cada uno de los que nos habíamos dado. Fue como si mi organismo entero hiciera "click" ahora que la última pieza había encajado. Trabé mis manos en su sedoso pelo, ahora empapado, mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza. Inhalé su delicioso y embriagador aroma, sintiéndome marear. Edward me besó el cuello con ternura, y yo dejé escapar un suspiro de placer._

_̶__ Dios, Bella, cómo te he echado de menos. _

_̶__ Y yo._

_̶__ Vamos dentro __̶__ me dijo, tirando de mí hasta el cálido interior de la casa. _

_Una vez dentro, Esme apareció con dos grandes toallas para nosotros, y yo me sonrojé al pensar que habrían visto toda la escena. Alice y Emmett estaban inmersos en una apasionada partida de un videojuego de carreras de coches, así que solo me dirigieron un animado "hola, Bella", y no volvieron a prestarme atención. Al menos Emmett no nos había visto. Si no, ya se estaría burlando. _

_Noté como Edward intentaba no perder contacto con mi cuerpo, aunque fuera sólo rozando nuestros hombros, cosa que yo agradecí, pues lo necesitaba. _

_̶__ Bella, ¿vas a quedarte a cenar? __̶__ me preguntó Esme._

_̶__ Bella, quédate a dormir __̶__ me pidió Edward, clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos._

_̶__ Claro __̶__ acepté, gustosa. Sabía que a Esme y a Carlisle no les importaba que Edward y yo durmiéramos juntos, y que estaban encantados de tenerme rondando por su casa. __̶__ Pero tengo que llamar a Renée. _

_Carlisle me tendió el teléfono sin despegar la vista de su libro, y yo fui a la cocina a llamar a mi madre. Edward me siguió. _

_Me senté en una silla, y Edward lo hizo a mi lado. Comenzó a jugar con mi pelo mientras yo marcaba el número de mi casa y esperaba a que contestaran._

_̶__ ¿Diga?_

_̶__ Hola, papá. _

_̶__ Hola, Bella._

_̶__ Hoy voy a quedarme aquí, ¿vale? Díselo a mamá. _

_̶__ ¿Es esa una manera directa de pedir permiso?_

_Mi padre rió quedamente al otro lado de la línea. _

_̶__ Espera, hija, tu madre quiere decirte algo._

_̶__ Claro._

_Se oyó un ruidito en lo que se pasaban el teléfono, y luego la alegre voz de mi madre copó la línea._

_̶__ Bella._

_̶__ ¿Sí?_

_̶__ Usad protección._

_Estuve a punto de soltar el teléfono del impacto, y Edward a mi lado dejó escapar una risita._

_̶__ ¡Mamá! __̶__ chillé. __̶__ ¡Nosotros no…!_

_̶__ Que te lo pases bien, hija._

_Un pitido me avisó de que mi madre había colgado, y yo hice lo propio._

_̶__ Tu madre es muy… abierta __̶__ observó Edward. _

_̶__ No se cree que aún somos vírgenes __̶__ me lamenté._

_̶__ Nadie lo hace __̶__ Edward se encogió de hombros. __̶__ Ven, te daré algo seco que te puedas poner. No quiero que cojas una neumonía. _

_Sonreí, levantándome._

_̶__ Claro. Vamos. _

_Horas después, ya cenados y con mi pelo seco y peinado, Edward y yo nos abrazábamos sobre su cama, envueltos en el cobertor dorado. Mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho, y él me acariciaba el pelo con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba entrelazada con una de las mías. Afuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Nuestros pijamas improvisados (el de Edward unos pantalones largos de cuadros y una camiseta gris y el mío una camiseta negra de Edward que me llegaba por medio muslo), no eran suficientes para protegernos de la fría noche que azotaba Forks. Ni siquiera con el cobertor y las sábanas. Pero ninguno de los dos quería ir a por una manta, así que intentábamos entrar en calor abrazándonos._

_Había tomado una decisión. Llevábamos casi dos meses saliendo oficialmente, ya que nos gustábamos, pero durante esos cinco días que había pasado sin él me había dado cuenta de una cosa: no podía vivir sin Edward. Lo amaba. E iba a decírselo._

_̶__ Edward __̶__ llamé._

_̶__ Dime, amor._

_̶__ Edward, te quiero._

_̶__ Y yo a ti __̶__ respondió en un suspiro, sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo._

_Era obvio que no me estaba entendiendo._

_̶__ No, Edward, me refiero a que te amo. Estoy… enamorada de ti._

_Su respiración se cortó momentáneamente, y luego una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su hermoso rostro._

_̶__ ¿Me amas?_

_̶__ Sí __̶__ le aseguré._

_Entonces Edward retorció un poco el cuello para poder besarme con toda la pasión del mundo. _

_En cuanto nos faltó el aire, volvimos a nuestra posición original, ambos con sendas genuinas sonrisas. _

_̶__ Yo también te amo, Bella._

_Me acurruqué más contra él._

_Después de un rato de pacífico silencio, Edward habló de nuevo. _

_̶__ ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? _

_̶__ Hace cuatro días. ¿Y tú?_

_̶__ A la semana de conocerte._

_Jadeé. ¿A la semana de conocerme?_

_̶__ ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Me habrías ahorrado un montón de quebraderos de cabeza! __̶__ demandé._

_̶__ No quería… que te sintieras presionada por mis sentimientos __̶__ confesó, con una risita apagada. _

_Suspiré, apretujándome más contra su cuerpo._

El aeropuerto de Nueva York era un completo caos. Bella estaba sentada frente a su puerta de embarque, a falta de diez minutos para subir al avión que la llevaría a Londres. Unos veinte metros más allá, una nube de periodistas acosaban a un pobre chico, un actor teen famoso, que intentaba que no lo apisonaran sin darse cuenta con ayuda de sus dos enormes guardaespaldas. Había chicas llorando y chillando de alegría, emocionadas por verlo. Cámaras, micrófonos, reporteros… Un caos.

Al fin llamaron al vuelo de Bella, y después de una señora en silla de ruedas y media decena de bebés, pudo embarcar.

Esta vez, a su lado se sentó una señora anciana que leía un libro en francés. Dedujo que era francesa, y dado sus escasos conocimientos de ese idioma, no le dirigió la palabra, dejándola leer tranquila.

Bella se recostó en su asiento, volviéndose a abrazar las rodillas. Sin previo aviso, las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de nuevo, derramándose por sus mejillas.

̶ _¿Pog qué llogas?_ ̶ preguntó la señora, mirando a Bella con ternura.

A pesar de su acento francés, aquella señora le recordó a su abuela, y sintió el impulso de contárselo todo. De desahogarse.


	5. Unidos

**Untouchable**

**Capítulo 5: Unidos**

_̶__ ¿Te ha gustado la película?_

_̶__ Sí, claro __̶__ dije, sonriéndole a mi novio. __̶__ Gran idea lo de que Emmett nos comprara las entradas. _

_Edward rió quedamente, y yo seguí hablando sin parar, de puros nervios._

_̶__ El sistema de restricción por edades americano apesta. He oído que en España, por ejemplo, no importa si la película es para mayores de dieciocho. Si quieres ir a verla, pues vas y la ves. Somos demasiado exagerados con eso de las pelícu…_

_No pude seguir hablando, porque Edward estampó sus labios contra los míos, besándome con pasión. Ambos profundizamos el beso, nuestras lenguas jugando juntas, acariciándose. _

_Edward tiró las llaves a la mesita de la entrada sin separarse de mí, y cerró la puerta con el pie. Yo me recosté contra la puerta, y él puso una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose también, profundizando aún más nuestra unión._

_Pronto nos quedamos sin aire. Tuvimos que separarnos, pero sus labios no dejaron mi piel. Viajaron de mi boca a mi cuello, a la vez que ambos intentábamos normalizar nuestras respiraciones._

_Intenté controlar mis nervios para poder hablar y decirle lo que quería decirle._

_̶__ Edward._

_̶__ ¿Mhhmm? _

_̶__ Yo… Edward, estoy preparada __̶__ le solté, cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaban las manos. Edward las tomó entre las suyas, mirándome a los ojos._

_̶__ ¿Estás segura? __̶__ me preguntó con aprensión._

_Asentí._

_̶__ No quiero que te sientas presionada __̶__ dijo, besándome las manos. _

_̶__ No lo hago __̶__ susurré._

_Él se inclinó hacia mí con ternura y me besó, esta vez sin prisas, sin necesidad, sólo para demostrarme que me quería. Yo trabé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y entonces el beso subió de tono. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca, mientras que lo mío intentaba hacer lo mismo en la suya. Su sabor me volvía loca. Me mareaba. Era como la nicotina, me hacía desearlo más, y más._

_Sin darme cuenta estábamos en su cuarto. Jasper y Alice estaban de viaje en California, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Esme estaba en la oficina, y Emmett estaba con Rosalie por ahí, así que estábamos solos. _

_Edward me tumbó con suavidad sobre su cama y se recostó sobre mí, apoyando las manos a cada uno de mis lados para que yo no tuviera que soportar ni un gramo de su peso. El beso se volvió más profundo, si cabía, más apasionado. _

_Sin ser del todo consciente de ello, mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa, y una vez desabotonada mis dedos recorrieron cada uno de sus perfectos abdominales. Él gimió ante mi contacto, y se separó un segundo para quitarse la camiseta del todo. _

_Después llegó mi turno. Edward me sacó la camiseta con suavidad, de un modo muy sensual. Y estuvimos los dos únicamente con los pantalones, y yo en sujetador. _

_De nuevo, mis manos actuaron por sí solas desabrochando el cinturón de su pantalón. Él comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo, besando mi vientre, mi ombligo, y finalmente desabrochándome los vaqueros. Se levantó para quitarse él los pantalones y tirar de los míos, y estuvimos los dos en ropa interior sobre la cama. _

_Antes de que me diera cuenta los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, y mi anhelo por sentirlo en mi interior se intensificaba por momentos. Él pareció darse cuenta, porque alargó la mano hasta su mesita de noche, sacó un preservativo, se lo puso, y me miró a los ojos. A pesar de la situación, me sentí segura, confiada. Mis nervios por ser mi primera vez habían desaparecido. Sabía perfectamente que él me quería, y que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Sabía que Edward me deseaba a mí igual que yo a él. _

_Besándome, Edward se colocó entre mis piernas y entró en mi interior, despacio, tiernamente, demostrándome que me quería._

_Aquella noche no tuvimos sexo. Hicimos el amor. _

_Nos unimos de la forma más pura y sincera que existe. _

_Y yo no podía ser más feliz._

Bella se despidió de Danielle en la terminal de Londres. La anciana francesa fue a buscar su equipaje a la cinta de maletas, y Bella salió del aeropuerto a la fría noche londinense, cargando con su mochila. Afuera llovía, y la baja temperatura hacía que al respirar le saliera vaho de la boca.

Fue a la parada de taxis y se asomó a la ventanilla de uno. El conductor estaba dentro fumando un cigarrillo.

̶ Hola ̶ dijo Bella, y el susodicho bajó la ventanilla para poder oírla.

̶ Hola.

̶ Tengo un problema ̶ le dijo la chica, intentando no parecer desesperada, ni depresiva.

̶ ¿Cuál, encanto?

̶ Vengo de Estados Unidos, y sólo tengo dólares. Necesito que alguien me lleve al centro, pero no podré pagarle en libras hasta que no vaya al banco, y para ir al banco necesito que alguien me lleve.

El taxista le sonrió.

̶ Mañana voy a ir al banco. Ya cambiaré. Sube.

Bella le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa y se subió al asiento del copiloto del vehículo.

̶ Gracias, de verdad.

̶ Sin problemas.

El taxista condujo todo el trayecto sin decir una palabra. Escucharon la radio, una radio deportiva. Gracias a Dios. Bella no se veía capaz de soportar canciones de amor en ese momento. Prefería un partido de fútbol.

̶ ¿Dónde te dejo, encanto? ̶ le preguntó el taxista.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

̶ Da igual. Aquí mismo. ¿Cuánto le debo?

̶ Eh… dame diez dólares, y ya arreglaré yo cuentas mañana.

Bella le tendió los billetes al amable taxista y se bajó del coche. Lo despidió con la mano, y comenzó a vagar por las frías calles de Londres.

Ya estaba allí. Muerta de frío, sí, pero estaba.

Y ahora, ¿qué?


	6. Voz

**Untouchable**

**Capítulo 6: Voz**

_̶__ ¡Felicidades! __̶__ gritamos todos, llenos de júbilo, a las dos preciosas novias que salían de la iglesia. _

_Alice, vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia de seda, de tiro ancho, clásico, y el pelo suelto, corto, erizado como siempre, se veía hermosa. Rosalie, sin embargo, con su palabra de honor con corsé lleno de pedrería, estaba despampánate. Ambos novios, Emmett y Jasper, se veían muy elegantes con sus esmóquines y sus genuinas sonrisas._

_Una boda doble. Idea de Alice. _

_No era una boda triple porque Alice y Rosalie estaban desesperadas por casarse, y no querían esperarnos a Edward y a mí, que habíamos acordado no casarnos hasta después de acabar la carrera. Estábamos en primero. Aún había tiempo._

_Cogí un puñado de arroz y se los tiré a mis amigas. Edward tiró un puñado realmente fuerte directo a la cabeza de Emmett, y los granos de arroz impactaron de lleno en su pelo. Emmett, aficionado a las revanchas, se agachó, cogió un puñado de arroz y se lo tiró a Edward, empezando una guerra de arroz entre los invitados en la puerta de la iglesia._

_Acabamos todos riéndonos como descosidos, con los peinados destrozados. Sin embargo, el fabuloso vestido azul de pedrería en el que Alice me había enfundado esa mañana estaba perfecto. _

_La fiesta fue en la gran casa de los Cullen. Acudieron todos los invitados, ya que Alice había montado allí dentro lo que podía compararse con la boda de una princesa. Todo el mundo lo pasó de miedo, y nos insinuaron a Edward y a mí que Alice sería una fantástica organizadora de bodas, causando nuestro sonrojo._

_Aquella noche, Esme y Carlisle nos reunieron a todos en el salón. _

_̶__ Tengo buenas noticias. Me han ofrecido el puesto de mi vida __̶__ dijo Carlisle._

_̶__ ¡Caray! Eso es genial __̶__ exclamé._

_̶__ Sí, lo es Bella. Pero es en Nueva York. _

_̶__ ¡Alucinante! ¡Casa gratis en Nueva York! __̶__ gritó Alice, dándole a Jasper un codazo de complicidad._

_Carlisle y Esme rieron. _

_̶__ Me alegro de que os lo toméis tan bien __̶__ dijo Carlisle._

_̶__ El caso es __̶__ continuó Esme,__̶__ que como Emmett se ha mudado con Rosalie y Alice con Jasper, los únicos herederos que nos quedan son Edward y Bella. _

_̶__ Oh, Dios mío __̶__ murmuró Rosalie._

_̶__ Hemos puesto la casa a vuestro nombre __̶__ informó Carlisle, tendiéndole a su hijo las escrituras._

_Ambos estábamos en shock. ¿A nuestro nombre? ¿Eso significaba que teníamos una casa? _

_̶__ Por supuesto, los gastos seguiré pagándolos yo __̶__ nos aseguró Carlisle. __̶__ Aún sois universitarios. No podéis mantener una casa, y menos una tan grande. Pero quitando ese detalle, es toda vuestra._

_̶__ ¿Nuestra? __̶__ repetí, sin creérmelo._

_̶__ Vuestra._

_̶__ Dios mío._

_Me levanté del sofá y me lancé al cuello de Carlisle, abrazándolo. Luego repetí la acción con Esme, gritando "¡gracias, gracias, gracias!", emocionada. _

_Después abracé a Edward._

_̶__ Tenemos una casa __̶__ le dije, completamente feliz._

_̶__ Nuestra casa __̶__ repitió él, besándome._

Bella caminaba sin rumbo por Londres. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Miedo de haber viajado hasta allí para nada.

Al final divisó una cabina telefónica y no pudo demorarlo más. Llovía a cántaros, diluviaba, e iba a enfermar.

Entró a la cabina y cogió la guía telefónica.

Buscó por la letra C. Sabía que Edward estaba viviendo en su antigua casa, por lo que su nombre estaría registrado en la guía. O el de Carlisle.

Al fin lo encontró. Cullen, Carlisle, y un número de teléfono británico.

Metió en la ranura las monedas que le había dado el taxista como cambio, y marcó el número. Esperó.

Un pitido.

Dos pitidos.

Tres pitidos.

̶ ¿Diga? ̶ preguntó la voz de un ángel.

Bella colapsó entonces en llanto, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. Estaba oyendo su voz. Su hermosa voz.

̶ ¿Hola? ̶ preguntó Edward, extrañado porque había alguien llorando al otro lado de la línea.

̶ E-Edward ̶ se las arregló para decir Bella.

̶ ¿Bella? ̶ inquirió Edward, sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía Bella en Londres? Porque estaba en Londres. El número desde el que llamaba era un número británico.

Entonces las lágrimas de felicidad de Bella se convirtieron en lágrimas de desesperación. En lágrimas de tristeza, de impotencia.

Estaba sola, en Londres, sin dinero y calada hasta los huesos. Su único contacto allí estaba con ella al teléfono y no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Patético no, los siguiente.

̶ Edward, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? ̶ rogó, sin poder parar de llorar.

̶ ¿Dónde estás? ̶ preguntó Edward, angustiado.

̶ N-no… No lo sé ̶ confesó Bella, mirando a su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba?

̶ ¡Mierda, Bella! ̶ exclamó Edward, nervioso. ̶ Descríbeme el lugar.

Bella oyó ruidos al otro lado de la línea. Edward se estaba vistiendo.

̶ Estoy… estoy en… ̶ Bella miró alrededor. ̶ Estoy en una cabina. En frente hay un supermercado. Es como una plaza. Y hay una fuente. Edward, tengo frío.

̶ Ya voy, ¿vale? No te muevas de donde estás.

̶_ Su saldo se ha terminado. Inserte cinco peniques más para seguir hablando._

Bella colgó el teléfono, llorando desconsoladamente. Salió de la cabina y se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en el metal rojo. Se abrazó las rodillas y enterró la cara en ellas. Le daba igual estar sentada bajo la lluvia, le daba igual que hiciera un par de grados bajo cero en la calle. Le daba igual estar en Inglaterra.

Lo único que le importaba era que había oído su voz.


	7. Feliz

**Untouchable**

**Capítulo 7: Feliz**

Bella lloraba, desconsoladamente. Entre el ruido de la lluvia, o más bien diluvio, y sus sollozos, no oyó ni vio el coche que se paró frente a ella. Tampoco vio al apuesto joven de rostro descompuesto por la angustia que bajó del auto, y no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que sus brazos la rodearon.

Sabía perfectamente quién era, así que simplemente se dejó guiar por el chico hasta el coche. Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara. Lo hizo, y en seguida sintió la calidez del coche con calefacción. Segundos después, Edward se sentó en el asiento del piloto, y arrancó el motor.

No dijeron nada durante todo el trayecto. Bella continuó llorando, ya desconociendo el motivo. ¿Tristeza? ¿Alegría? Edward no habló porque sabía que si lo hacía la cagaría hasta el fondo.

Llegaron al apartamento de Edward, un piso en pleno centro, en menos de veinte minutos. Bella se bajó del coche antes de que Edward le abriera la puerta, y siguió a su ex novio hasta el portal del edificio. Todo era extremadamente lujoso, probablemente también muy caro. Sollozó una vez más.

Edward la guió hasta el ascensor, donde pulsó el botón tres. Se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba tiritando, y no pudo evitar pasarle el brazo por los hombros y restregarlo contra ella, en un intento de calentarla con la fricción.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Edward llevó a una confundida Bella hasta su casa. Al ver que la chica no respondía de sí misma, la sentó en su cama y le ordenó que se quitara la ropa. Fue hasta su armario y rebuscó algo que pudiera servirle. Encontró unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta y una sudadera. Mandó a Bella a darse una ducha caliente y luego fue a meter la ropa en la secadora, para que estuviera caliente. En la cocina, preparó un vaso de leche caliente con canela, y luego volvió al baño con la ropa, donde Bella se secaba el cuerpo con una de sus toallas.

̶ Ten, ponte esto ̶ le dijo, tendiéndole la ropa.

Bella se vistió y luego salió del baño para ir en busca de Edward. Había conseguido remitir los sollozos, aunque como de costumbre, las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Era algo inevitable.

Encontró a Edward en el salón, con una taza azul en las manos. Entró en la sala y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Edward le tendió la taza, y ella le sonrió. Levemente, sí, pero era una sonrisa. La primera en tres meses.

̶ Gracias ̶ susurró.

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá mientras Bella bebía la leche que le había preparado. Cinco segundos después volvió a incorporarse, con una expresión de completa incomprensión en el rostro.

̶ Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ̶ preguntó.

Bella se concentró de repente en la taza que tenía entre las manos, como si fuera súper interesante.

̶ He venido… yo… ̶ suspiró. ̶ Necesitaba oír tu voz ̶ confesó, avergonzada.

Edward se quedó en plancha. ¿Para oír su voz? ¿Es que se había vuelto loca?

̶ ¿Has cruzado el Atlántico solo para _oír mi voz_?

̶ No cogías el teléfono ̶ dijo Bella, como si eso fuera justificación suficiente.

̶ Bella, ¿por qué lloras? ̶ preguntó Edward con verdadera curiosidad, retirando una lágrima de la mejilla de ella.

̶ Lloro… ̶ Bella dejó la taza en el suelo, consciente de que la llantina iba a comenzar de nuevo. ̶ Lloro porque… Porque no me queda dinero, porque soy patética, porque llevo tres meses sin dormir y sin comer, porque ese amago de sonrisa que acabo de hacer es mi primera sonrisa en tres meses, porque he oído tu voz. Por eso lloro, Edward. Y también lloro porque tú no me quieres, y aún así aquí estoy yo, patéticamente depresiva, acosándote. Porque soy una mierda.

Edward de pronto se sintió mal. Muy mal. Bella estaba así por su culpa, por su estupidez.

La chica enterró la cara en sus manos y estalló en llanto, mientras él no se atrevía ni a abrazarla. Él le había hecho daño. No merecía su perdón. El mierda era él, no ella.

̶-Bella, escúchame.

Tenía que explicárselo. Ella lo merecía.

La chica alzó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Edward tragó saliva, buscando cómo empezar.

̶ Bella, yo sí te quiero.

La expresión de Bella cambió de destrozada a confusa.

̶ Pero dijiste…

̶ Olvídate de lo que dije, ¿vale? Yo te quiero. Te amo. Punto.

̶ ¿Y…? ¿Entonces, por qué…?

̶ Solo escucha, ¿vale?

Bella se lo quedó mirando, y él respiró hondo.

̶ Bella, yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, y por eso me marché. La beca que me ofrecieron aquí era estratosférica. No podía rechazarla. Es mi gran oportunidad.

Bella seguía confusa. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con ella?

̶ Yo tenía que venir a Inglaterra. Pero tú no tenías por qué hacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que lo harías, que te sacrificarías por mí. Que vendrías a vivir aquí conmigo, y que me esperarías hasta las seis de la mañana despierta hasta que acabara mi turno en el hospital. No podía permitirlo.

Edward miró al infinito, soltándolo todo.

̶ Nosotros teníamos una vida en Forks. Alice, y Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, tu carrera, nuestra casa. Todo estaba resuelto. Tú no tenías que sacrificarlo todo por mí, pero lo harías. Y sabía que decirte que no te quería era la única manera de que no lo hicieras.

De pronto, lágrimas a litros comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de Bella.

Edward se giró hacia ella, mirándola con intensidad.

̶ Pero era mentira. Yo te quiero, Bella. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti. Me estaba costando mucho no llamarte, no cogerte el teléfono. ¡No abandonarlo todo y volver contigo, incluso! Quizá si hoy me hubieras llamado te lo hubiera cogido. Porque yo también necesito oír tu voz.

̶ Edward ̶ dijo Bella con voz ahogada, anegada en lágrimas. ̶ Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, la casa, mi carrera… Sin ti, no quiero nada.

̶ Yo tampoco, Bella.

Entonces, la chica se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Bella seguía llorando, ahora de felicidad. Edward la amaba. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

̶ Lo siento, Bella ̶ le dijo, dándole un beso en el pelo.

̶ Te amo ̶ dijo Bella, entre sollozos, sonriendo ampliamente a pesar de las lágrimas.

̶ Yo también te amo.

Horas después, ambos comían pizza de microondas sentados uno junto al otro en la mesa de la cocina. Bella reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de su (de nuevo) novio, que le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Se necesitaban, no había duda de ello.

̶ Tendré que pedir plaza en esta universidad ̶ dijo Bella de pronto, soltando el borde de su trozo de pizza en el plato. ̶ Y volver a por mis cosas. Solo me he traído el cepillo de dientes.

Edward la miró con aprensión.

̶ ¿Estás segura?

Bella le sonrió, de verdad, una sonrisa genuina, enamorada.

̶ Sí, lo estoy.

Edward se inclinó lentamente y besó a su novia, quien lo recibió con ansia y deseo. Hacía tres meses que no se besaban, y el sabor de sus bocas era como una droga para ambos.

Más tarde, en la cama, Bella se acurrucó en los brazos de su amor, intentando entrar en calor. Aún tiritaba levemente, y estaba casi segura de haber pillado por lo menos un resfriado.

̶-Te amo ̶ le dijo Edward, y ella sonrió.

Y por primera vez en tres meses pudo dormir sin llorar, en los brazos de Edward.

Feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
